Momentos
by H Koutalidou Aligizaki
Summary: Dicen que aquellas vivencias que pasas con tus seres queridos son las más importantes. Para Yamato, desde que Taichi le había declarado su amor y habían comenzado su relación aquellas vivencias pasaron a ser magia. Taito. Fluff. (Bad summary).


**H:** ¡HIIIIIIIIIII! NO PUEDO CREER QUE VOLVÍ A FF! ;_; SIIIII! *llora de emoción* *siente aplausos en su mente*. Casi 2 años desaparecido en acción, oh si, la vida me absorvió completamente u.u. Y espero que alguien me recuerde T_T *grillos* =w= *se zamarrea*. Y que mejor que volver con un Taito recién sacadito del horno? nwn! Oh si, it feels good to be back nwn. Esto sólo vino a mi de unas ideas anteriores que había tenido chicos, y de verdad espero les guste, traté de hacerlo lo más fluff posible (amo el fluff -U), y amo más aún el Taito. Aunque estuve todo este tiempo sin escribir...jamás me alejé del sitio, siempre estuve leyendo a aquellas personas tan especiales que conocí aquí, y sobre todo, leyendo mis parejas favoritas nwn (en malos momentos es algo que te saca de la tristeza). Sin nada más que decir...enjoy! :D.

Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure ni sus personajes me pertenecen a mi, si me pertenecieran, Sora fuese sido atropellada en el primer episodio y Taichi y Yamato fuesen quedado juntos para siempre nwn! Y LO ESTÁN! OWO CLARO QUE LO ESTAN BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *lo inyectan* x.x. En fin, Akiyoshi Hongo es el dueño de este maravilloso universo *cae desmayado*

* * *

-¿Me das un abrazo?-

Típicas palabras que ahora estaban presentes todos los días. No sabía explicarlo, pero de alguna manera, cualquier roce o caricia de aquel chico, su chico desde hace siete meses, para ser exacto, era el pan nuestro de cada día, algo que estaba casi al borde de convertirse en una especie de elixir de vida; estos delicados detalles lo mantenían alejado, muy alejado de la realidad, en un mundo interno parecido a aquellas estúpidas series animadas con muchos colores y felicidad de las que el mismo se burlaba, pero sobre todo, lo mantenían contento. De hecho, Yamato no recordaba cuando había sido tan feliz anteriormente. Ni siquiera el Digimundo le había proporcionado ese grado de emoción como el que sentía ahora. "_Lo siento Gabumon"._

Cualquier preocupación, miedo o mal momento que se presentaba, simplemente se esfumaba si lo tenía a su lado. A él. Sólo a él. "_Taichi…_" Era en serio. El de verdad no sabía como explicarlo, y no tener una respuesta a esas sensaciones lo hacía sentir frustrado, algo pánfilo. Y como le intrigaba aquello. Nunca nadie lo había hecho sentir de esa manera. Yamato era un ejemplo vivo de que no todos los rubios naturales eran tontos. Ni siquiera comelibros como Joe o Koushiro jamás habían logrado bajarle de categoría. "_¿Mi novio me está fundiendo el cerebro?"._

Yamato Ishida no era la mejor persona de este mundo, eso lo tenía muy claro, pero si una de las más afortunadas, y lo sabía cada vez que veía a aquel ser sonreír, cada vez que sentía aquellos suaves labios, sus tiernos abrazos, sus incontrolables y afectuosas caricias; podía describirlo como algo mágico, era casi increíble como gestos estrictamente normales en un ser humano podían hacerlo sentir tan conmovido si sólo venían de aquel joven que lograba quitarle la respiración; se sentía tan ligero, en paz, tan…estúpido, tan…

_Dammit._

Y volvió a sentirlo.

Aquellos largos brazos morenos le rodearon su torso, bastaron 2 segundos para que volviera a entrar en trance y cualquier pensamiento que pasaba en esos momentos por su cabeza se fuera a la mismísima…

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Taichi Yagami mientras se dignaba a plantar un beso en el cuello del muchacho de largos cabellos rubios, sacándolo de su narración interna. Éste último sonrío mientras se volteaba para observar los grandes ojos castaños que tanto le cautivaban. Esa mirada, la mirada de Taichi, era una de sus cosas favoritas en este mundo, si no era la primera sin duda alguna estaba entre su "top" 5, y aunque al atlético moreno no le agradara que se lo dijeran, puesto que se ponía como un tomate fresco, aquellos ojos expresaban inocencia, bondad, honestidad, valor…amor.

_Toneladas de Amor_

Y por Yamato. Solamente Yamato.

_Más le vale._

Yamato se limitó a hacer un gesto de "No te preocupes, no es nada importante" y se volteó para hacer lo que se había vuelto una rutina para el en tan poco tiempo: besarlo. El chico moreno respondió rápidamente aquella acción, y aunque fue un beso corto, las sonrisas de ambos demostraban lo satisfechos que se sentían.

_Oh y que grado de satisfacción_

Los besos de Taichi eran algo que iba más allá de lo conocido, se sentía dominado por estos, completamente entregado, hechizado. Más que hechizado…Enamorado. Se sentía enamorado.

-¿Te gustaría que viéramos una película?- susurró en un tono de voz claro el muchacho de cabellos alborotados. -Me gusta cuando estamos acurrucados…y ver una película es una graaaan excusa- El chico de piel pálida hizo una mueca y sonrió, ¿Cómo su novio podía hacerlo derretir en milésimas de segundos?. Tai era algo rotundamente fascinante. Y así, se acercó más hacia su musa tan especial y se acurrucó en su lugar favorito, sus brazos.

_Sus brazos…_

_-_Quiero verla así como estamos- se limitó a decir el chico Ishida mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo de su amado. -Si la vamos a ver así entonces…entonces espero que no termine nunca" dijo Tai en voz baja para luego besar la frente de su querido Yama. "_Así se debe sentir el nirvana"._

Si así apenas comenzaba…oh si, ésta definitivamente sería una estupenda tarde.

* * *

¿Te gustó? Recuerda, deja un review nwn.

-H.


End file.
